Schlacht um Ciutric (9 NSY)
Die Schlacht um Ciutric im Jahr 9 NSY leitete das Ende der Ciutric-Hegemonie, des Prinz-Admirals Delak Krennel und seiner Beraterin Ysanne Isard ein. Vorgeschichte Unerwartete Hilfe Nachdem es der geklonten Ysanne Isard in der Ciutric-Hegemonie gelungen war, die Renegaten-Staffel bei Distna in eine Falle zu locken, galt diese offiziell als vernichtet. Besonders eine öffentliche Aussage Mon Mothmas bestärkte Delak Krennel und Isard in ihrem Glauben an den endgültigen Sieg über die Sternjägerstaffel. Jedoch hatten die Piloten unerwartet Hilfe von einigen imperialen Piloten einer neuen Staffel von TIE-Jagdbombern erhalten. Der Kommandant der Einheit, Oberst Broak Vessery, brachte die Überlebenden zu einer geheimen Basis, in der Wedge Antilles Vesserys Vorgesetzten vorgestellt wurde. Zu seiner Verwunderung handelte es sich um die echte Ysanne Isard, die ihren angeblichen Tod bei Thyferra nur vorgetäuscht hatte. Sie erklärte dem Kommandanten der Renegaten-Staffel, dass es ihr die Flucht gelungen sei und sie sich in der Zwischenzeit versteckt und abgewartet habe, um nun um Amnestie durch die Neue Republik zu bitten. Sie erwähnte Wedge gegenüber, dass die für Krennel arbeitende Isard in Wirklichkeit nur ein Klon sei. Diesen hatte sie kurz vor der Schlacht von Thyferra aktiviert und damit beauftragt, die Lusankya-Gefangenen zu verstecken. Anschließend sollte der Klon getötet werden, was jedoch misslang, sodass dieser nun im Glauben, die echte Isard zu sein, nun als Beraterin für Delak Krennel tätig war. Weiterhin vertraute sie Wedge an, dass sie ihre alten Fehler beseitigen wolle und auf die Zusammenarbeit mit der Renegaten-Staffel hoffe. Getarnt als imperiale Söldner sollten sich die Piloten der Hegemonie anschließen und den Angriff einer republikanischen Flotte abwarten. Danach sollte die Renegaten-Staffel, ähnlich wie bei der Eroberung Coruscants einen Angriff vom Boden aus starten. In diesem Fall würden Oberst Vessery und eine Kommandoeinheit erscheinen und bei der Befreiung der Gefangenen helfen. Hierfür verlangte Isard nur, auch in Zukunft unbehelligt zu bleiben. Infiltration der Hegemonie Während die Renegaten-Staffel unter Anleitung der Imperialen mit der Ausbildung an den neuen TIE-Jagdbombern begann, wurden ihre Astromechdroiden von Isards Leuten mit Sperrbolzen versehen und eingesperrt. Nachdem sie sich mit den Kontrollen vertraut gemacht hatten, schickten sie eine Nachricht an die Neue Republik, in der sie diese über ihr Überleben und Isards Plan informierten sowie um die Vorbereitung einer anschließenden Invasion Ciutrics ersuchten. Während des Trainings reaktivierte sich Corran Horns Droide Pfeifer – aufgrund seiner CorSec-Herkunft immun gegen Sperrbolzen – eigenständig und machte sich zusammen mit Wedges Droiden Gate auf den Weg, im Auftrag der Piloten einige weitere wichtige Informationen zu überbringen. Nach einer langwierigen Reise schafften es die beiden Droiden, sich mit Talon Karrde in Verbindung zu setzen, der sie in die Obhut von General Airen Cracken übergab. Pfeifers Informationen und Wedges Nachricht, welche die Obersten Ratsmitglieder vier Wochen vor der Invasion erreichte, halfen der Neuen Republik die Lage einzuschätzen. Nach einigen Diskussionen zwischen Admiral Ackbar und Rat Borsk Fey'lya entschied man sich, den ebenfalls von Wedge übersandten Plan zu verfolgen und stellte eine entsprechende Flotte zusammen. Um den Prinz-Admiral zu verwirren, existierten außerdem zwei unterschiedliche Versionen von Wedges Nachricht, in denen verschiedene Termine genannt wurden, da dieser augenscheinlich Informationen aus den Ratssitzungen erhielt. Währenddessen war die Renegaten-Staffel, die sich nun als Reqiuem-Staffel ausgab, auf Ciutric gelandet. Anfangs vermuteten sie noch eine Falle Isards, doch stellte sich diese Befürchtung als unbegründet heraus, da sie unerkannt als kleine imperiale Einheit verkleidet in den Dienst Krennels traten. Die Renegaten-Staffel verbrachte einige Zeit auf Ciutric IV, da der Angriff aufgrund Wedges zweiter Nachricht noch nicht unmittelbar bevorstand. Wenige Wochen später erreichte Ysanne Isard die Nachricht, dass Ackbar alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen habe und auf dem Weg nach Ciutric sei. Sie veranlasste daraufhin, dass Krennel eine gefälschte Nachricht über einen weiteren Konvoi nach Liinade III erhielt, die jedoch von ihrem Klon abgefangen und analysiert wurde. Dieser informierte den Prinz-Admiral darüber, dass in der Nachricht zwar von einem weiteren Konvoi die Rede sei, es jedoch keine weiteren Rückschlüsse auf einen solchigen gäbe, sondern sich eher Hinweise auf einen Militärschlag gegen die Hegemonie finden ließen. Aus diesem Grund nahmen Krennel und Isard an, dass am Ausgangspunkt des Konvois die Streitkräfte der Hegemonie eine Falle erwarten würde, weshalb sich Krennel zu einem Präventivschlag entschloss. Er meinte, die Republik habe einen Fehler begangen, für welchen sie nun büßen solle. Da der angebliche Hinterhalt zwei Tage später stattfinden sollte, zog Krennel einige Truppen zusammen und wollte noch vor Ablauf dieser Zeit der Republik einen empfindlichen Schlag versetzen, indem er einen direkten Angriff auf Coruscant ausführte. Die Schlacht Überraschender Angriff Inzwischen hatten sich Krennels Streitkräfte im Orbit von Ciutric IV versammelt. Zusätzlich zu seinen Schiffen Reckoning und Binder hatte er den Sternzerstörer Decisive und den ''Victory''-Zerstörer Emperor's Wisdom abkommandieren und in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen lassen. Auch alle TIE Piloten wurden zu ihren Maschinen beordert, um wenn nötig sofort einsatzbereit zu sein. Da die Renegaten-Staffel auf der Oberfläche Ciutrics den Einsatzbefehl missachtet hatte, sollten sie nun von Oberst Lorrir gemaßregelt werden, doch Wedge konnte ihn in ein abgelegenes Büro locken und außer Gefecht setzen. Unbehelligt von den Imperialen konnten die Piloten nun ihre Jäger bemannen und mit ihrem Teil des Plans beginnen. Während eine Gruppe sich um den planetaren Schildgenerator kümmern sollte, unternahm die andere einen Vorstoß gegen das Gefängnis. Nachdem Wedge die Reckoning über das Verschwinden Lorrirs informiert hatte, befahl er seiner Isard, einen Suchtrupp zusammenzustellen. Diese allerdings machte sich selbst auf die Suche, fand Lorrir bewusstlos in seinem Büro und erkannte, dass sich jemand als imperialer Offizier Antar Roat ausgegeben hatte. Als auch noch eine republikanische Flotte unter der Führung Admiral Ackbars im Orbit gemeldet wurde, befahl Isard Lorrir, ihr zu folgen. Entsprechend Wedges Angaben hatte Ackbar eine Flotte aus elf Kampfschiffen und zwei Frachtern geformt: Die Hauptlast des Angriffes würden der Mon Calamari-Kreuzer Heimat Eins und der ''Imperium II''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Emanzipator tragen, während die Nebulon-B Fregatten und die Corellianischen Korvetten als Unterstützung dienten. Aufgrund Krennels Vorsichtsmaßnahmen war die gegnerische Flotte nun jedoch leicht überlegen, was Wedge ebenso Sorgen machte wie das Fehlen von Oberst Vessery und Isards Einsatzteam. Trotzdem befahl er seiner Staffel den Angriff auf die geplanten imperialen Ziele. Vorstoß gegen die Hegemonie Wedges Gruppe flog in Richtung der Schildgeneratoren. Er befahl seinen Flügelmännern sich um die Kampftürme zu kümmern, während er direkt zum Generator flog. Die Ionengeschütze, welche den Generator umgaben, feuerten in Richtung All, während die Turbolaserkanonen, welche zusätzlich an den Geschützen angebracht waren, auf den Horizont zielten, ohne etwas zu ahnen. Myn Donos, Gavin Darklighter und Wes Janson schalteten je einen dieser gewaltigen Geschütztürme aus. Nun feuerte Wedge seine Raketen auf den Generator ab, woraufhin dieser zerstört wurde. Hiernach wurde er jedoch beinahe von einem gewaltigen Ionenblitz getroffen, als die letzte verbliebene Ionenkanone die feindlichen Absichten der vier TIE-Jäger festgestellt hatte. Nachdem auch dieses Geschütz ausgeschaltet war, stellte Wedge zufrieden fest, dass der Schild über dem Südsektor der Hauptstadt Ciutrics ausgefallen war. Die Renegaten-Staffel hatte also ihren Teil des Planes erfüllt und Isards Team könnte nun landen. Er betätigte sein Com und fragte die zweite Gruppe, ob sie ihren Teil der Aufgabe erfüllt hätten, er erhielt von Corran Horn jedoch die Antwort, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hätten und sich TIE-Jäger ihrer Position nähern würden, woraufhin Wedge und seine Gruppe Richtung Gefängnis flogen. Währenddessen fand im Orbit von Ciutric der Kampf um die Kontrolle über die Hegemonie statt. Nach seiner Ankunft im System erkannte Ackbar, dass er stärkeren Kräften gegenüberstand als angenommen. Besonders der Victory-Klasse Zerstörer Emperor's Wisdom machte ihm wegen seiner acht Erschüterungsraketenwerfern Sorgen, da diese seinem Schiff und dem Rest seiner Flotte ernsthaften Schaden zufügen könnten. Er beorderte daraufhin seine A-Flügler, alle Raketen abzufangen, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen sollten. Zeitgleich sollte sein Schiff mit allen Geschützen auf die Reckoning feuern, während die kleineren Schiffe sich auf den Victory-Zerstörer konzentrieren sollten. Nun beorderte Ackbar sein Schiff, während es das Feuer auf Krennels Flaggschiff eröffnete, sich auf ihren Eintrittssektor zu bewegen, um den Anschein eines Rückzuges zu erwecken. Die kleineren Schiffe eröffneten das Feuer auf den deutlich größeren Zerstörer, erzielten auch einige Treffer am Rumpf, jedoch blieben die Schäden nur minimal. Die Decisive und die Reckoning bewegten sich währeddessen auf die Heimat Eins zu. Die beiden imperialen Sternzerstörer umzingelten den Mon Calamari-Kreuzer und die Emanzipator langsam von zwei Seiten, wobei die Reckoning versuchte zwischen Ackbars Schiff und den republikanischen Sternzerstörer zu gelangen. Nun eröffneten die Geschütze der Heimat Eins das Feuer. Die Rettungsmission Auf der Planetenoberfläche begann Corran Horn mit seinem Angriff auf den Gefängniskomplex. Er zerstörte im Anflug einen Abschnitt der Gefängnismauer und einen Turm, der von Sturmtruppen besetzt war. Zeitgleich trafen Nachrichten von den restlichen Gruppenmitgliedern ein, dass auch die restlichen Türme zerstört waren. Nun erschienen unzählige Sturmtruppen und Gefängniswachen auf dem Gelände und versuchten, die Sternjäger am Eindringen in den Hauptkomplex zu hindern. Corran entschied daraufhin, dass er selber in den Komplex eindringen werde um die Gefangen zu befreien. Hierfür wollte er mit Bordkanonen in die Menschenansammlung feuern, um einen freien Weg zu bekommen. Tycho Celchu meinte zuerst, dass er sich an den Plan halten solle, da ihm aber nahegelegt wurde, dass Isards Einsatzteam nicht erscheinen würde, Corran solle wenigstens Ooryl Qrygg und Nrin Vakil mitnehmen. Corran riss mit seinem Traktorstrahl die Gefängnistoren aus ihrer Verankerung und landete seinen Jäger. Ooryl und Nirn landeten ihren Jäger neben seinem und folgten ihm in Richtung Gefängnishauptkomplex. Als sie unter Beschuss gerieten, verständigten sie Tycho, welcher den Platz vor dem Gefängnis unter Feuer nahm. Anschließend begab sich die kleine Gruppe ins Innere des Gefängnisses. Dort angekommen zündete Corran sein Lichtschwert, rannte eine Treppe hoch, die weiter ins Gebäude hinein führte und zerschnitt eine Panzertür mit seiner Jedi-Waffe. Er sprang mit einem Satz durch das gerade entstandene Loch und bezog Stellung. Bald darauf folgten seine beiden Begleiter und man versuchte, die Gefangenen zu lokalisieren. Diese wurden im Isolationsblock, welcher sich drei Stockwerke über ihnen befand, gefangen gehalten. Da sie von überall Gefahr witterten, bewegten sie sich langsam die einzige Treppe hoch. Als die schließlich im Isolationsblock angekommen waren, fanden sie dort eine Sperrzone vor, welche von vier Wachleuten bemannt war. Diese kippten einen Schreibtisch um, als sie Corran erspähten und eröffneten das Feuer auf die Angreifer. Da sich diese dort gut verschanzt hatten, war ein frontaler Angriff nicht sehr erfolgversprechend. Corran schnitt daraufhin mit seinem Lichtschwert ein großes Stück aus der Wand, ohne sie komplett mit seinem Schwert zu durchstoßen. Die Wand besaß mit der Seite zu den Wachleuten nur noch ihre Fliesenverkleidung und war leicht einzuschlagen. Corran lief nun in den Gang um die Verteidiger ablenken, während Nirn und Ooryl durch die Mauer das Feuer eröffneten. Drei der Wachleute wurden getroffen, woraufhin sich der Vierte ergab, welche nun den kleinen Trupp der Renegaten-Staffel zu den Gefängniszellen führte. Krennel gewinnt die Oberhand Im Weltraum wiederum erkannte Delak Krennel, dass sich die republikanischen Schiffe langsam zurückzogen und er betrachtete sich bereits als Sieger. Er dachte, Ackbars Verband wollte Ciutric angreifen, während dieser Krennels Schiffe auf der Jagd nach einem neuen Konvoi wähnte. Da dieser jedoch seinen Schlag gegen Coruscant vorbereitete, war er doch zugegen. Nun wollte er die angreifenden Kräfte zerschlagen und eine Offensive gegen Coruscant durchführen. Er befahl deshalb, dass seine gesamten Kampfschiffe das Feuer auf die Heimat Eins konzentrieren sollten, was diese auch prompt taten. Durch das schwere Feuer seiner Turbolaserkanonen wurde der frontale Schild der Heimat Eins zum Zusammenbruch gebracht und der Rumpf des Schiffes begann Schaden zu nehmen. Nun feuerte die Emperor's Wisdom ihre Raketen auf den Kreuzer ab, welche tiefe Narben in der Hülle hinterließen. Einzig die Decisive konnte nicht eingreifen, da ihr das freie Schussfeld auf den republikanischen Kreuzer durch die Emanzipator genommen wurde. Sie erfragte beim Prinz-Admrial daraufhin, ob sie den feindlichen Sternzerstörer angreifen dürfe, dies lehnte Krennel jedoch ab und befahl, das Schiff solle unter der Emanzipator durchtauchen, um so ein freies Schussfeld zu bekommen. Der Sternzerstörer tat wie ihm befohlen, woraufhin sie in den Feuerbereich der Emanzipator kam. Zeitgleich erwiderte die Heimat Eins das Feuer auf Krennels Flaggschiff und erzielte einige Treffer am Rumpf des Schiffes. Die Emanzipator war nun in Feuerreichweite und feuerte mit allen verfügbaren Geschützen. Etliche der Turbolaser und Ionenkanonen trafen die Decisive und verursachten Schäden an der Hülle und an den Waffensystemen. Ionenblitze durchzuckten das Schiff und die Steuerbordbatterien des Hegomie Sternzerstörers erfassten die Reckoning und zerstörten dessen Steuerbordschild und Teile des Rumpfes und ließen kurzzeitig die Trägheitsstabilisatoren ausfallen. Da sich die Flotte der Neuen Republik aber immer noch auf dem Rückzug befand, und die angerichteten Schäden an sich minimal waren, veranlasste der Prinz-Admiralk, dass sich sein Schiff um 90 Grad drehen sollte, um den feindlichen Streitkräften die unbeschädigte Backbordseite zu präsentieren und um mit ihr eine volle Breitseite abzufeuern. Da sich die zwei kleinen Frachtschiffe von der Schlacht lösten und in Richtung Planet flogen, sollte eine TIE Staffel auf Abfangkurs geschickt werden. Außerdem wies Krennel die Binder an, welche sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, ihre Gravitationsprojektoren zu aktivieren, um die Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik an der Flucht zu hindern und sie hier im Orbit von Ciutric zu vernichten. Der finale Schlag Corran hatte alle Überlebenden Lusankya-Gefangenen ausfindig gemacht und befreit, doch nun drangen Sturmtruppen und Wachpersonal in den Gefängniskomplex ein und stürmten von unten nach oben. Nirn und Ooryl konnten sie zwar kurzzeitig aufhalten, aber die Piloten der Renegaten-Staffel und die Gefangenen waren eingeschlossen. Über Kommlink erfragte Corran, ob eine Evakuierung über das Dach möglich wäre, doch er erfuhr von Wedge, dass der Luftraum durch anfliegende TIE-Jäger nicht sicher sei, und dass Krennel die Raumschlacht zu gewinnen schien. Zusätzlich erschienen einige kleinere Kampffahrzeuge am Gefängniskomplex. Wedge, der nun eingetroffen war, schickte seine Gruppe sowie den Rest von Tychos Gruppe, um die TIE-Jäger zu stellen, während er sich um die Fahrzeuge kümmern wollte. Die fünf Jagdbomber flogen auf die TIE Formation zu und begannen das Feuergefecht, indem sie mit ihren Raketen drei der Jäger schon im Anflug vernichteten. Wedge hingegen nahm die Geschwindigkeit seines Jägers zurück, schaltete die Repulsoren ein und wartete auf der Route, die der Konvoi genommen hatte. Er beschoss den LAV-Chariot mit seinen Bordgeschützen und brachte ihn zur Explosion, dann nahm er wieder Geschwindigkeit auf und beschoss den Rest des Konvois mit Ionensalven, woraufhin alle Schwebefahrzeuge den Geist aufgaben. Somit hatte er für alle nachfolgenden Fahrzeuge den Weg zum Gefängnis versperrt. Doch nun stieg eine Imperiale Angriffsfähre auf und flog mit Kurs auf den Gefängniskomplex. Wedge stellte eine Kommunikationsverbindung her und brachte in Erfahrung, dass sich angeblich Ysanne Isard an Bord befand. Die Raumschlacht derweil verlief weiterhin scheinbar zu Gunsten des Prinz-Admirals. Die republikanische Flotte zog sich zurück und die Binder fuhr ihre Projektoren hoch. Beinahe die gesamte Flotte hatte schwere Schäden zu verzeichnen und einige Schiffe befanden sich manövrierunfähig im Raum. Nachdem Ackbar über den Zustand über sein Schiff, sowie über die Flotte informiert wurde, hatte die Binder ihre Projektoren hochgefahren und verhinderte so die Flucht in den Hyperraum. Das war genau der Augenblick auf den Admiral Ackbar gewartet hatte. Er gab nun Signal an den Rest der Flotte, welcher sich in der Nähe von Ciutric befand, sie solle unverzüglich ins System springen. Daraufhin wurden zwei Victory-Zerstörer von der Binder aus dem Hyperraum gerissen. Dies war ein Manöver, welches Ackbar im Krieg gegen Großadmiral Thrawn gelernt hatte, welcher oft mithilfe von Abfangschiffen Flottenteile punktgenau aus dem Hyperraum fallen ließ, um sie an einem speziellen Punkt der Schlacht einzusetzen. Ackbar hatte sein Manöver so angelegt, dass die beiden republikanischen Victory-Sternzerstörer unter dem Kommando von General Garm Bel Iblis hinter Krennels Einheiten aus dem Hyperraum gezogen wurden und nun freies Schussfeld auf die Emperor's Wisdom und die ungeschützte Steuerbordseite der Reckoning hatte, welche das Schiff zuvor noch von Ackbar abgefand hatte. Mit den Strahlenwaffen feuerten die beiden Schiffe auf den Victory-Zerstörer der Hegemonie, während sie ihre Raketen ihrerseits auf Krennels Flaggschiff abfeuerten. Eine der Raketen durchschlug die Sichtluke der Sternzerstörerbrücke, worauf scharfe Glassplitter über das Deck flogen. Eine der Scheiben durchteilte Delak Krennel im Flug, ohne von ihm merklich abgebremst worden zu sein. Krennel erkannte noch, dass seine weiße Uniform sich rot färbte, bevor die Erschütterungsrakete im Inneren des Kommandoturmes explodierte und die Reckoning somit vernichtete. Zusätzlich wurde die Emperor's Wisdom durch die plötzlich auftauchenden Feindschiffe überrascht und ebenfalls vernichtet. Die Hegemonie hatte die Raumschlacht verloren. Jagd auf den Klon Ysanne Isard in ihrer Fähre hatte währenddessen eine Rakete auf das Gefängnis abgefeuert, um ihre Mission noch zu retten. Wedge traf eines der Projektile mit seinen Ionenkanonen, während das andere einschlug, und ein riesiges Loch in das Gebäude schlug. Die Fähre drehte daraufhin ab und Wedge nahm mit seinem TIE-Jagdbomber die Verfolgung auf. Corran und den Gefangenen war nichts passiert und sie hörten über Komm, dass Kapp Dendo unterwegs war, um sie aus ihrer Lage zu befreien. Wedge befahl den restlichen Staffelmitgliedern, die Fähre komplett zu scannen und sie vom Komplex fern zu halten. Er selbst griff sie an und schaffte es, sie durch kurzen Beschuss zum seitlichen Ausweichen zu bringen. Hierdurch hatte sie sich vom Gefängnis entfernt und wurde von den TIE-Jägern der Renegaten-Staffel verfolgt. Da die Fähre über ein Zielerfassungsfrühwarnsystem besaß, begannen Wedge und Gavin die Fähre zu jagen, während sich Myn Donos in einem 90 Grad Winkel zu Wedge bewegen sollte. Über seine Kommverbindung mit der Fähre unterhielt sich Wedge mit der Isard am anderen Ende und versuchte sie so aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Er offenbarte ihr, dass Sie schlichtweg ein Klon sei und erzählte ihm ihre Entstehungsgeschichte. Zeitgleich gelang Wedge ein weiterer Treffer mit seinen Ionenkanonen. Der Klon Isards glaubte nicht was sie von Wedge hörte, doch dieser erzählte ihr, dass die echte Isard bei Thyferra ein ganz ähnliches Manöver durchführte. Er schickte nun Myn und Gavin in Position um die Fähre bei ihrem nächsten seitlichen Ausweichen abzufangen. Myn beschoss die Fähre, woraufhin die Schilde ausfielen und die Fähre nach rechts auswich, genau in Gavins Schussfeld, welcher der Fähre den letzten Treffer verpasste. Die gesamte Elektronik fiel aus und die Fähre stürzte antriebslos in den Daplona River. Hierbei überschlug sich die Fähre mehrfach und zerbrach in mehrere Teile. Zum Schluss löste sich die Antriebssektion des Schiffes und durchschlug das Passagierabteil des Schiffes. Der Pilot der Fähre war damit definitiv tot. Da wie richtig vermutet nicht der Klon Isards am Steuer der Fähre befand, stellte Wedge eine Verbindung mit Isards Versteck, von wo aus das falsche Komsignal der Fähre gesendet wurde, her und konfrontierte den Klon mit der Wahrheit. Als er sich dem Gebäude näherte, von dem das Signal gesendet wurde, meinte er, dass er sie außerdem durchschaut hatte, da Lorrir immer seitlich ausweichen würde, etwas, was er in Simulatoreinsätzen gegen ihn gelernt hatte. Danach feuerte Wedge zwei Raketen in das Gebäude und drehte ab. Ergebnis Die eingeschlossenen Gefangen und Piloten der Renegaten-Staffel wurden schließlich von Kapp Dendo und einigen Noghri Kommandos gerettet. Die Decisive und die Binder hatten sich bald, nachdem Krennels Schiff und die Emperor's Wisdom vernichtet waren, den Truppen der Neuen Republik ergeben. Sie würden wahrscheinlich in die neuen Verteidigungsstreitkräfte der Hegemonie eingegliedert werden, welche sich nun unter der Kontrolle der Neuen Republik befand. Krennel und der Klon Isards waren tot und die Hegemonie ergab sich ohne einen Führer sofort. Dennoch hatten die Mitglieder der Renegaten-Staffel ein schlechtes Gefühl. Man hatte mehr geschafft, als man erwartet hätte und dies alles auch ohne direkte Hilfe der echten Ysanne Isard. Doch blieb die Frage offen, wo sie sich aufhielt oder warum ihr Einsatzteam nicht eingetroffen war, wie vorher vereinbart. Ohne es zu wissen und ohne das irgendjemand aus der Renegaten-Staffel oder der Führung der Neuen Republik es erahnen konnte, hatte Isard sich in Richtung Bilbringi aufgemacht um ihr wahres Ziel dieser Operation zu erreichen, und, um sich ihrem verlorenen Schatz zu bemächtigen – der Lusankya. Quellen *''X-Wing'' – Isards Rache Ciutric Ciutric Ciutric Kategorie:Legends en:Battle of Ciutric fi:Ciutric IV:n toinen taistelu